A Feudal Fairy Tale
by disneylove21
Summary: Anita has her own way getting to the feudal era. Meets these character and more, all in one day, what is going on?
1. Introduction

Hey everyone, this is my first story ever so go easy on me. I'm telling you right now this is NOT A SESS/KAG STORY . At least not this couple it's actually a pairing I have had in mind with a character I made up named Anita.(Anita/Sesshomaru). If you do read this or are interested in this story thank you for clicking on the button. If not I'm sorry, perhaps if you like THIS story I'll make a sess/kag, which by the way will forever be my favorite paring, just so you know. Anyways enjoy the story this is not exactly a chapter but an opener, prologue whatever you want to call it. I'd like feedback

NOW GO READ

It was April 2011. She rolled out of bed….stumbled out of bed. It was the same routine, the same people every morning, the same breakfast, the same drive to school. Senior year, she was done with all her projects. She was ready for graduation and the last two months before June were going to be easy and swift. After celebrating her eighteenth birthday just two weeks ago she felt….older. Now a woman, close to graduating and is going to be on her own soon. All this she knew was going to come and/or be the same thing.

BUT not today

"Anita!" looking over her shoulder her friend Christa was walking over to her with her other friends Colette and Katie. "Come on daydreamer, schools over, its Friday we're going on a trail ride(riding horses) and your just standing there, lets go!" Christa said while pulling Anita by the arm towards the car.

"Sorry, I'm reading a really good chapter in this book and…" while rambling on the other three managed to push Anita into the car and on their way to the ranch. "So what road are we taking today?" Colette asked while getting her horse out of the stables. "Well, we took the roads last time because SOMEONE" shots a look towards Katie. "wanted to see there boyfriend"

"Whatever, it was a quick visit, thank you very much" Katie shot back. While those two chatted Anita and Christa had already gotten on their equipment and stood there with their horses ready to go. "How long do you think its gonna take for them to get ready this time" said Christa sarcastically. "last time they broke their record with…five minutes, so I give them…15" with a sudden burst of laughter both Katie and Colette turned to see the other two ready to go and laughing. Realizing their argument situation, again, they managed to stop their bickering and just followed Christa.

Few mintues later

Colette rode up next to Christa and leaned over "so judging by my perceptiveness we are going through Willow Trail" "Wow how you guess that one" Christa shot back as she pointed to the sign. "we haven't been on this trail for a little awhile so its nice to go to the normal routine" Anita said while riding ahead of the others. She knew this trail very well, since it was her favorite trail, because it had something very special at the end. A tree. But not just any tree, a willow tree, one that was planted by her when she was six. It can be said she grew up in these hill tops. Her family does own this little area. So growing up she was connected to this tree. Sometime she would even sleep under this tree over night.

Finally after their 20min. ride up the hill they made it to the spot. Sitting under the big tree, talking and gossiping about there week it soon was over all too quickly as the sun started to disappear behind the hills. "oh dang, its getting later than thought" Colette said looking at her phone. "we should start heading back down the hill you guys, well, maybe except you Anita since you live here" motioning to the area around her. "well you guys know me too well" Anita said jokingly. As she said to goodbye to her friends, they got on their horses and rode back down the hill. Christa knowing Anita took her horse back to the stables knowing her friend would up on that hill for hours if she could.

Laying back down Anita looked at the many strings of green from her tree. Turning over on her belly she just let her mind go blank. Letting herself relax in this spot helped her in so many ways and take off whatever she had from that last week off. '_I guess it is getting late' _as she went to get up and stretch from laying down on the grass, she was about to walk back towards the trail when she suddenly felt the urge to stay. But not just that, but to go somewhere.

Turning back towards the tree she felt almost a surge of energy go through her. _'maybe I stayed out here to long'._ Once again heading towards the trail she felt it again and this time she felt as though someone was watching her. _'yup no more late stays here anymore'_ but because of her love for adventure and curiosity she wanted to search out this unusual force. Walking towards the tree, she came mere feet from it. The wind around her started to pick up and so did the strange sensation. Suddenly her curiosity once again leads her to yet another force. She suddenly felt like she needed to touch the tree. _'this is crazy, but, lets try'_ slowly raising her hand from her side she started to reach towards the tree. Her hand came in contact with the tree feeling the hard scratchy bark under hand. And then a light, coming from between her hand and the tree. Too slow to move away from the surprising effect. She closed her eyes and moved away from the tree in one quick move. '_Oh my god, what just happened'_ taking a deep breath and after reassuring herself she open her eyes but not to her normal surroundings.

She was suddenly in a wide open space with trees surrounding her all around, not even close to what she knew, as home.

Well hope you like please give me feedback, review.


	2. whereami

Chapter 1

.I

'_Where is…everything?'_

Looking around in a panic, only to find her surroundings unfamiliar she was quick to panic. Very cautiously she moved around to examine her surroundings.

"wait, what am I doing?"

"I don't even know where I am or where to go or…."

'_god help me'_

To make sure she wouldn't lose herself in wherever she was her tree was her maker. Thanks to her good memory she took the courage to venture out of her surroundings. Making her way through the trees she slowly lost herself in the middle of the forest. Now yards away from her marker, she would look back once in awhile to catch the memory of how to get back.

'_this is crazy…do you have any idea where you are going?'_

"congratulations Anita your talking to yourself" she said sarcastically to herself. Further on into the unknown forest she soon became aware of a trail up ahead. With a sudden bolt of energy and happiness she rushed to road looking in every which direction in hopes of signs of any life.

To her surprise the road not only showed her the way the forest but if you could believe it…_'life'._

There from the top she can see smoke. _'perhaps campers'_ she walked towards the edge of the hill only to find no campers at all, But something better. A village. With curiosity she felt herself mobbing toward the village, before she knew it she was at the entrance to the village. More to her surprise was the people in the village were not what she expected.

"Inuyasha, cant you be reasonable?"

"Hey you were theone who said you would be gone a few days not a whole week, tomorrow we start our search again"

Tired from the week all Kagome wanted to do was rest her aching body, not go on another search for Naraku. Continuing to warm up the hot water for tea before bed, she laid back in her bed just going over the day.

"Resting up already I see" an all too familiar voice was heard entering the room.

"Well can you blame me Sango, we have been busy trying to find Naraku and I'm more tired than ever"

"as they say there's always a time for rest"

"well if this is rest, im taking it"

These hours to gossip with Sango were always kagome's favorite since the group has lost traces of Naraku's whereabouts she went home for awhile to catch up on school work. But what a horrible idea it was coming back on testing week. She studied ever night the whole week and only average score on each test. Now back all she wanted more was to rest.

"Where's Miroku?"

"Hm I don't know probably already in bed"

"Kagome, Kagome!" Looking over to the direction of the sound, both girls turned to see Shippo prancing in with an urgent look on his face.

"Shippo, what's wrong?"

With a little shortness of breath he spoke, "there's someone here in the village, and she doesn't look familiar"

Sango looking concerned answered, "is it a demon?"

"No, she's human…I think, she just dressed funny"

"what do you mean 'dressed funny'?"

Looking towards Kagome he simply stated, "I mean she is dressed oddly like you"

With that being said immediately Kagome knew something was up. _'What does this mean, another person who can travel to this world…like me?'_

With any other further delay both girl rushed out of the hut towards the stairs to the village.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha you need to come quick!"

Opening his door to his room hearing Kagome's concerned voice brought his attention quickly to respond.

"What is it?" he asked landing next to her.

"I think there's a girl here who can travel through the well too"

"Huh, what do you mean, no one can go through the well, except you an I"

"I know that but it could be a possibility that I'm not the only one"

Rushing down the stairs, through all the commotion even Miroku caught word of the woman as well(of course). Looking towards the direction Shippo was pointing to, behold there she was a girl just around the same age as Kagome, the same familiar 21 century clothing and same shocking expression like Kagome's when she came into this world stood the girl who came from Kagome's world.

'_its true…I'm not the only one then'_

"Who are you, how did you get here?" snapping back into reality Kagome noticed Inuyasha already beat her too the girl.

"Wait Inuyasha don't frighten her"

"um….you have…dog ears?"

With a death glare and obvious grunt Inuyasha couldn't help but tower over Anita in a staring contest. Walking around to observe her. Inuyasha could smell she definitely wasn't from around here.

"your hair…is super white!"

"Do you have to say obvious comments?"

"well its true and sorry I haven't seen…anything like you before"

"don't worry don't let his unfriendliness deceive you, his not at all that bad" turning to the voice of the woman followed by the many others who followed as well, including the cute little kit that she wanted to hug to death at that point. She took her mind off that to notice that this woman was dressed differently than the others.

"Who are you all and where am i?"

"My name's Kagome and your in feudal Japan 500 years into the past"

"…Japan, how did I go from California to Japan"

"What's a California?"

"Your not from Japan, wait didn't come here through the well?"

"What well?"

"Perhaps you were sent here through Buddha's blessings to me in my time of loneliness" to her surprise a young mans voice suddenly came up from behind her followed by she figured his hand rubbing her butt. *slap* "WOAH, dude I don't think so" the red hand mark from Anita and bump from Sango's weapon sure stopped him in his tracks.

"Miroku, this isn't the time to be womanizing!" Kagome yelled trying reassure the new comer.

"Sorry about that, Miroku gets a little flustered around woman" giving a death glare to Miroku.

"Uh no problem, um…answering your question before I never came through a well but my…a tree"

"a tree?"

"yes" Following the whole group to the Kaeda's hut the all sat around the room in a circle listening to Anita's story of who she came to be there. Still amazed, Kagome was in awe to finally find out that she wasn't the only one who can travel to the feudal era. Now the only thing left was to find out why she was here.

"this is quite interesting" Miroku inquired.

"Indeed, I never thought there would be someone else like you Kagome"

"Me either"

"you think she is a priestess like you?" asked Kagome as he hopped into her lap.

"Hm…I don't know"

"Im sorry, priestess?"

"Oh its what I am, I have the power to see jewel shards and to weild an arrow and"

Noticing Anita's very confused look, Kagome knew it was going to be a long night. She and the others explained their stories and Naraku and there background stories as to why they were after Naraku.

"…wow, that's a lot to take in, you know I have that this was all just a dream, at first, but getting more into this I'm starting to think this is very real"

"ha well welcome to my world, literally" Getting and stretching from the long time of sitting all were definitely tired and in need of a long rest. Gathering themselves up and situating them in there rooms all of them went to sleep.

Anita however didn't fall to sleep just yet. All this new news, new adventure she had in her hands. She couldn't believe all of this was real and just in her backyard. Tomorrow would be a new day and she couldn't wait to figure out what her purpose was in this new world.

Well that's chapter 1. I do hope you like it so far. And I do hope you guys wont hate me from making up this new character. By the way for those of you who are wondering, I'm sort of making this up, It's at no specific time in the Inuyasha series, however just for reference Rin lives in the village….so guess who's going to come and visit….

THINK ABOUT IT….

…you'll get it

Anyways PLEASE comment and tell me what you think…but please no haters…if you don't like it then don't read it. I'll try better next time. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
